The First Injury of the Season
by DetectiveInspectorSydney
Summary: It's the first Quidditch match of the season, so naturally, someone gets injured.


**A/N: My prompts were to write about a school peer relationship. I chose Teddy Lupin and Rose Weasley.**

 **My additional prompts were:**

 **2: (scenario) a quidditch accident**

 **7: "I'd forgotten what it's like to feel young"**

 **14: (word) fix**

 **The story is 1,344 words long.**

 **FOR THE PURPOSES OF THIS FIC WE ARE PRETENDING THAT TEDDY WAS A 7TH YEAR WHEN ROSE WAS A 1ST YEAR! YES I KNOW THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN, THAT'S WHY I AM REMINDING YOU THAT THIS IS AN AU! IT ALSO DOES NOT TAKE CURSED CHILD INTO CONSIDERATION!**

 _(_ _This story is not at all connected to a previous story I wrote called "A Time Turner for Christmas".)_

It was the first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Rose Weasley, newly minted, first year, Gryffindor beater, peaked out at the stands through a hole in the changing room wall. She could see the stands, but it was too far away to make anyone's face out.

Teddy Head Boy, and "leader of the gang" as Uncle Harry called him, had probably rounded up all the cousins so that they could sit together. Strictly speaking of course students were supposed to sit with their own houses, but it was easy enough to get around that if you sat up far up top. Anyway, as far as Rose was knew, he seemed to be able to do pretty much whatever he wanted.

"Chin up," Rose heard James say next to her. He clapped her firmly on the shoulder before take his place in the line up as a Chaser. Albus, also a Chaser, stood in front of him. Rose didn't have time to ask any of either of them if they supposed the others had made it to the match before she heard the whistle. Swallowing her nerves, Rose followed her cousins, and the rest of her team, onto the field. Tremendous applause greeted her ears when she stepped out onto the pitch. In a haze she watched Sadie Thomas shake hands with the Slytherin captain, and the next whistle startled her so badly, she shot about fifty feet straight in the air before righting herself.

Alice Longbottom was commentating, and Rose could hear her high voice carry over the breeze. Rose would have listened, but she was more preoccupied with the bludgers. She saw a Slytherin chaser making a run at Albus from above. Taking a deep breath, she sent a bludger hurtling at them, and it hit the fingers on her right hand. Rose pulled back the force enough that the impact didn't seem to be serious, but it did pull the Chaser up short. With her first successful move made, Rose felt much calmer now.

"And Potter scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!" The Slytherin chaser sent a nasty look in Rose's direction, but Rose ignored it, instead pulling back up so that she could get a better angle on the game.

"It's like she's playing chess," Victoire marvelled to Teddy from their seats in the stands. So far Rose had successfully blocked a move by a Slytherin Beater, another Chaser, and the Seeker. No serious injuries yet it seemed, but the calls were close enough that the players had had to abandon their targets.

"Well, Ron Weasley's her father," Teddy replied. They were about 30 minutes in with the score 30 to 10 to Gryffindor. James had the Quaffle and about 20 feet from throwing distance Rose came in behind him to intercept a bludger. A second later, Alice confirmed James' score. The stands erupted into cheers and jeers. Teddy let out a particularly loud whoop.

"What was that for?" Molly had clapped her hands over her ears in response. Teddy grinned down at her

"I'd forgotten what it's like to feel young." Molly rolled her eyes.

"You're not even 17 yet."

"No, but I am about to sit for my NEWTs in two months. Which, in case you hadn't noticed, is turning me prematurely gray," Teddy wrinkled his nose and a shocked of white hair appeared in the middle of his scalp. Molly exploded into laughter "Oh your laughing now," Teddy wagged his finger at her, in a fairly good imitation of her father, "Just wait till you start cramming for you OWLs, then we'll see how you feel."

In this moment of idle chit chat, three things happened simultaneously. Roxanne blocked a particularly forceful attempt at score by a Slytherin chaser, Fred caught the Snitch, and Rose was sent tail spinning through the air when bludger hit her at the hip and nearly cracked the handle of her broom.

Rose saw that Fred was going for the Snitch, in a split second decision she took the defense, hoping to beat back any bludgers sent his way. Fred was about ten feet off the ground, and she about twenty when she heard rather than felt the impact of the bludger. In a panic, hanging halfway off her broom she managed to make it to the ground, before the pain actually hit her, and she blacked out.

It was Dominique's scream that drew Teddy, and the rests' attention. Rose was on the ground. Teddy and the Weasleys were already pushing their way through the crowded stands and down onto the pitch before the rest of the players had come down from the sky.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Victoire's voice was a running mantra in his ear. By the time they all made it to the pitch. Rose was on a stretcher, and Albus, James, Fred, and Roxanne were following it back up to the castle.

It was with an exasperated sigh that Minerva Mcgonagall met Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Fred, James and Albus outside the doors to the hospital wing. Roxanne, Fred, James, and Albus had tried to muscle their way in at the start, but Madame Pomfrey absolute was not having it. Minerva could have laughed at the dejected look on all of their faces, if the situation hadn't been serious.

"Is Madame Pomfrey able to fix it," Louis was the one who spoke, though he seemed to be speaking for the group, more than just himself.

"Absolutely Mr. Weasley. Madame Pomfrey has decided she wishes to keep Ms. Weasley for at least two nights under observations, due to the severity of the break in her hip, but she also asked me to tell you that there is no reason to believe that there has been any lasting damage." The collective look of relief on all their faces was heartwarming.

"Can we see her?" Dominique was next to speak. Minerva suppressed a smile. "Just six at a time please. She sleeping now, and Madame Pomfrey was very insistent that we not wake her, so keep your voices low."

The next thing Rose remembered was Teddy. She came slowly, and registered first that she was not in her own bed. The dimness of the room suggested that it was evening. She tried to turn on her left side, but hissed in pain. A hand reached out to stop her.

"Don't move too much." Rose blinked to bring the face into focus.

"Teddy?" Teddy smiled.

"What happened to your hair?" Teddy brought his hand up to his head in confusion, but then he remembered, and shook his head.

"It's nothing, just a stupid joke. How're you feeling?" Rose half sighed, half groaned as if she were just beginning to register how sore she really was.

"What happened?" Teddy sighed.

"You were hit by a bludger. Had us scared there for a minute-"

"Did we win," Rose's interruption made him chuckle.

"Yes you won. Congratulations." Rose gave him a relieved smile as she sank further into her pillows.

"Anyway, I just wanted check in. I'm on duty tonight, so I'm sorry I can't stay." Rose nodded

"It's okay."

"Anyway, I know that Madame Pomfrey won't be back in to check on you for at least an hour and a half, so I brought some people to keep you company." As if on cue, in walked the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"You were incredible," gushed Sadie, "it's like you could see everything in slow motion. You never missed a mark!" Fred was about to chime in, but Teddy interrupted him.

"I'll be back in an hour to get you lot, so don't get any ideas. We're bending the rules not breaking them." A few murmurs of 'yeah right' were heard as he closed the door behind him. Rose was positively beaming.

"What is it," Albus asked quietly. The others were talking over each other trying to recount every last detail of the match.

"We're just lucky to have Teddy around." Rose supplied. Albus smiled, and nodded in agreement.

Se


End file.
